


Act Natural

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Bellamy needs to bring in some extra cash before next semester, so when he sees a flyer advertising a paid research opportunity through the psych department, he knows he's got to give it a chance. The only problem? The ad is for couples, and he's not dating anyone at the moment.





	1. The Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> Tropes on tropes on tropes. Enjoy :)

It wasn't the way Bellamy would have preferred to supplement his income, but hours at the library were tight that semester, and his part time landscaping gig had just ended. When he saw the flyer hanging in the dining hall, he knew he had to at least give it a shot.

“You want to do what?” Clarke asked incredulously when he told her his plan. They were sitting across from each other in their usual study room on the second floor of the library.

“Here, this will explain it,” Bellamy grabbed the crumpled flyer from his pocket and slid it across the study room table.

 _**Paid Research Opportunity** _  
_Romantic Couples Study_  
_You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:_

  * _Are in a committed, monogamous romantic relationship_
  * _Have been dating for at least six months_
  * _Are currently living together_
  * _Are both over the age of 18_



Clarke glanced up at him, still wearing the same skeptical expression. “Only one of those things applies to you, Blake.”

“Yeah, I know…” Bellamy admitted, “But, I really need the money, so I figured I would just find someone to fake it with me.”

Clarke had just taken a sip of her coffee, which she promptly almost spit out. “You want someone to pretend to date you for a quick buck?”

“It’s not the worst idea,” he replied defensively. “Besides, it’s only a few hours over the course of a month, until the semester ends.”

Clarke carefully took another sip of her coffee. “Alright, but what kind of sucker wants to fake a relationship? That sounds like a lot of work with none of the benefits.” 

Bellamy shrugged. “I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead yet…maybe Miller?”

Clarke shook her head. “Where have you been? He’s totally into Monty, he’s not gonna want to pretend to date you right now.”

“Ok, that’s fair,” Bellamy admitted. “Maybe Raven?”

Clarke snorted. “I really don't see that going very well.”

Bellamy laughed. “Yeah, you might be right.” Raven was notoriously straightforward, and this scam would require a fair bit of finesse when it came to lying.

“What about Gina?” Clarke suggested. “You two kinda had a thing going for a minute there.”

Bellamy shook his head and grimaced. “Yeah, not so much any more…”

“How much does it pay?” Clarke asked curiously, turning back to her laptop for a moment.

“It’s $300. So, $150 each. Definitely enough to help cover the cost of used textbooks next semester.” He flushed a little as he replied. He tried not to talk about money around Clarke, since she had it and he didn’t. He always felt awkward, even though she would never have dreamed of making him feel that way.

“Ok, fine.” Clarke snapped her laptop shut and checked her watch. “I’ll do it.”

Bellamy was genuinely taken aback. “You’ll do what?”

“Be your fake girlfriend, idiot,” she replied cheerfully, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. “I’ve got to run to Chem Lab, just text me the details.”

“Ahhh, ok….but,” Bellamy stammered, “What was that about it sounding like a lot of work?”

Clarke shrugged. “You know I’m always up for a challenge, Blake.”

“Yeah, ok…” Bellamy considered for a minute. “As long as you don't mind too much, I guess…”

“I did the math and the hourly rate isn't too bad,” Clarke replied. “Plus, I was going to try and pick up a few more hours with Dr. Wallace, but he doesn’t need the help right now. It’s good timing for me.”

“Alright, I guess that’ll work…” Bellamy agreed.

“It’s a deal, then! Talk to you later, romantic partner,” Clarke said cheekily, and then she was gone and he was alone, head spinning.

—

“You’re doing what?” Jasper asked. He was hunched over his third bowl of cereal in a corner booth, while Bellamy sat across from him finishing his post basketball dinner.

“I’m doing this study that meets tonight, so I can’t make the movie, sorry,” Bellamy repeated.

“What study? What are you talking about?”

“It’s just this thing to make money,” Bellamy hedged. “The psych department is coordinating some academic study and paying people to participate.”

“Oh cool,” Jasper’s eyebrows shot up, “Can I join?”

“No,” Bellamy replied gruffly, “It’s a couples thing.”

Jasper tilted his head in confusion. “I thought you and Gina broke up.”

“We did,” muttered Bellamy, eyes on his coffee cup, “I’m not doing the study with Gina.”

“Who are you _doing it_ with?” Jasper asked, placing an unfair emphasis on Bellamy’s own words.

“With Clarke,” Bellamy sighed, then quickly continued. “It’s not a big deal, we’re pretending to be together…she’s just helping me out and splitting the profit with me.”

“Jesus, Blake, there are easier ways to get Clarke to go out with you,” Jasper replied, rolling his eyes.

“Clarke’s going out with you?” Monty had suddenly appeared in the booth next to Jasper.

“She’s not,” Bellamy replied, but Jasper cut him off.

“Clarke is pretending date Blake so that they can make money off this study the psych department is doing.”

“Kinky,” Monty replied, and took a bite of his pasta.

Bellamy was the one to roll his eyes now as he stood up and gathered his dishes. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just for the next few weeks, and when the semester ends we collect our check and then go back to normal.”

“Mhmmm, sure,” said Monty. “Whatever, a bunch of people already think you two are dating anyway.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Bellamy countered, sitting back down for a moment. “Who thinks that? Why would anyone think that? Does Clarke know?”

“Wow, relax, Blake,” Jasper threw his hands up in mock defense.

“You spend a lot of time together already,” Monty shrugged. “That’s all.”

“We have a lot of the same classes this semester!” Bellamy rejoined. “And a lot of the same friends!”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Alright, fine, whatever,” Bellamy replied in exasperation, and headed off towards the dish pit. He had only an hour to get showered and changed before meeting Clarke, and for some reason he was feeling the time crunch.

—

“You smell nice,” Clarke wrinkled her nose at him as she met him outside her dorm, still zipping up her jacket.

Bellamy laughed, mostly out of relief. It was the same old Clarke. “What? I shower sometimes.”

She grinned and bumped her shoulder against his. “Come on, let’s do this. We’re going to Professor Sydney’s office, right?”

“Yup,” Bellamy shoved his hands in his pockets. Clarke gave him a confused look. “What?”

“Nothing, you don't think we should hold hands or anything?” she suggested.

Bellamy hoped he wasn't actually flushing as deeply as he felt he was. “No, I don't think they have spies on us yet, weirdo. I submitted the application, we just have to look like a couple when we show up there.”

Clarke shrugged, unfazed. “Up to you, I just wanna get you paid.”

It was a short walk to the psychology building, but by the time they were there Clarke’s eyes were shining with laughter over a joke Bellamy had made at the Emperor Claudius’ expense. Bellamy found his mind wandering back to what Monty had said at dinner, but he quickly refocused himself.

Professor Sydney’s office was on the main floor. There were half a dozen couples already gathered outside her office in the lobby, sprawling across couches and tables. Bellamy recognized Riley, a kid he’d taken a history seminar with three years ago, and Fox, a timed looking freshman who he’d helped in the library once or twice.

He spied a free corner where they could wait to be called in. Clarke followed him and mimicked his relaxed posture, leaning one shoulder against the wall as she faced him. Suddenly, her expression changed and her eyes snapped to Bellamy’s face.

“Don’t freak out, but I’m going to grab your hand.”

“What?” he asked, looking around in confusion.

“Act natural!” Clarke hissed, grabbing his hand and simpering as she said in a more audible tone, “That’s really sweet, Bell.”

Her fingers were cold, and he reflexively gripped back to warm them. He smiled and met her eyes, unable to determine what had caused her sudden change in demeanor. None of the students standing near them appeared to be paying attention at all. After a moment, Clarke relaxed, though she didn't drop his hand.

“Sorry, I saw Jaha.”

“What the hell does that matter?” Bellamy asked in an amused tone.

“He knows me,” Clarke explained, as it it were a tedious task, “I don't want him to tell Sydney we’re faking. He's got to buy it if he sees us.”

Bellamy had to admit it had been quick thinking on her part. “Alright, thanks, I guess.” He glanced down at their hands. “How long are you going to hold me hostage here?”

Clarke smirked. “Did you forget this was your idea, Blake?”

Before he could answer, Professor Sydney’s office door opened.

“Mr. Blake and Ms. Griffin, please!”

Clarke was all smiles as she waved at Professor Sydney, and led Bellamy by the hand towards her. Bellamy felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. When Clarke dropped his hand, the feeling lingered.

“Please, take a seat,” Professor Sydney gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk as she closed her office door.


	2. Selling It

“So,” Professor Sydney began, adjusting her glasses, “According to your application you two have been dating for over a year?”

“That’s right,” Clarke replied, looking at Bellamy with surprisingly convincing affection. “We’d been friends for a while but we got together at a party last fall.”

Bellamy nearly jumped out of his skin when she reached over to grab his hand again. 

“Sorry,” Clarke apologized for him. “He’s been studying too much and not sleeping enough, he’s a little on edge.”

Bellamy smiled and gripped her hand back. It looked like Sydney was buying it, but he couldn't be too sure.

“And how would you define your relationship? Serious, casual?”

“Oh, definitely serious,” Clarke replied, the conviction in her voice pulling at the pit of Bellamy’s stomach. “I mean, as serious as you can be in college.”

“Right,” Bellamy spoke up finally, in an attempt to help her carry this off. It was his idea, after all. “I mean, we’re exclusive.”

“But fully aware that most college relationships end rather than continue post grad,” Clarke continued. 

 _Right,_ Bellamy thought. As usual, Clarke was eminently practical. 

“And how long have you two been living together?”

“Since the start of this semester. Bellamy’s roommate graduated, and I was planning on moving off campus too, so it just made sense.”

“And what are your concentrations?”

“Clarke’s pre-med with an Art History minor.”

“And Bellamy’s a History major with a Classics minor.”

“Is that how you two met? A history class?”

“Not exactly,” Clarke grinned and looked over at him. “Do you want to tell the story, babe?”

They’d rehearsed this whole bit over text, the story and the coyness leading up to it, but somehow in the room it felt different. 

Bellamy moistened his lips with his tongue and began. “It was at a mixer for the art history honorary two years ago. Clarke was a freshman, and I was a sophomore.”

“I thought he was cute, with his glasses and his messy hair,” Clarke said, grinning slyly at him, “But the second he opened his mouth I realized I couldn’t stand him.”

“Meanwhile, I was pretty sure I’d never met a bossier person in my life,” Bellamy countered, getting into the spirit of the thing. “Clarke just waltzed in and starting harassing our faculty advisor about signing a petition to implement recycling in more campus building—“

“That was important!”

“And had nothing to do with art history.”

“Whatever,” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

Professor Sydney gave them a tight smile. “You two banter like this often?”

“I guess so." Bellamy caught Clarke’s eye, and she was smiling. 

“We always have,” Clarke said, glancing up at Sydney and squeezing Bellamy’s hand. 

“I see. Well, this all looks in order.” Professor Sydney stood up as she spoke and handed each of them a small packet of papers. Bellamy felt the relief flood over him. It worked. She had fallen for it. They were in. “I’ll assign your case to one of my students, and they’ll be in touch. Thanks for your help in this project.”

“Of course, happy to help,” Bellamy replied lamely, and then he and Clarke were making their way out of Sydney’s office. 

It wasn't until they were halfway back to Clarke’s dorm that she broke the silence. “So, when do you want me to move in with you?”

Bellamy almost tripped over a fallen tree branch. “ _Move in with me_? What are you talking about?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “For the home interview…in the paperwork for the study…you didn't see?” She shook her head. “It’s nothing too invasive, just an interview to asses our habits in a domestic environment. We need to convince the student they assign to us that we live together, that’s all.” She waited a beat, studying his face. “Seriously, Blake, you really need to do your homework with this kind of thing.”

Bellamy pulled the crumpled papers from his pocket and read it over. Clarke was right. In addition to two hour long interview sessions with their assignee, they were to be visited at home for a third hour long interview. Their home. Where they lived. Together. _Shit_.

“So,” Clarke continued, “When do you want me to move in with you? You can’t very well move in with me, I still live in the dorms. And I don't need to _actually_ move in with you, of course. I just need to bring enough clothing and personal effects over to make it convincing to a third party.”

“Sure, ok.” Bellamy shoved his hands deep into his pockets and worried his lower lip. They had just reached Clarke’s dorm. “The sooner the better, I guess. How about this weekend?”

“Sounds good.”

“They’ll have you on file as still living on campus, you know. Won’t that cause an issue?”

“No, I’ve already thought of a way out of that.” Clarke replied calmly, fishing her ID card out of her pocket. “I can just say my mom wouldn't be ok with us dating so I kept my room in the dorm.”

Bellamy was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. “I’m sorry Clarke, to put you through all this, and make you keep thinking of reasons and excuses—“

“It’s fine, Bellamy.” She reassured him with a squeeze on the arm, and it looked like she meant it. “Really, its alright. I offered to help, anyway. Plus, we’re getting paid. Besides, you’re forgetting the biggest incentive of all!”

“What’s that?”

“It’s for science,” Clarke winked.

“I think we’re very arguably skewing the results of the study, Clarke.”

“Shhhhh, don’t overthink it,” she replied, and was gone.

—

Bellamy was now determined to not let his feelings for Clarke get in the way of their friendship. She was doing him a really big favor by helping him out with the psych study. And it wasn't like they didn't hang out all the time, anyway. They were friends…good friends. He wasn't about to lose her friendship just because he got a little confused. She was worth more to him than a mere romantic possibility. 

As much as he hated to do it, Bellamy knew he had to tell Miller the truth about the situation with Clarke. He shared the rent at their off campus house with Roan too, but Miller was the only one who he’d really confided personal details in.  

Clarke had texted him that she’d be bringing her things by Saturday morning, and Miller miraculously hadn’t heard about the whole pretending-to-date-Clarke-Griffin-for-science mess yet since he’d been at away games for most of the week. 

“So let me get this straight,” Miller asked over a bowl of cereal that morning, “You and Clarke are pretending to have been in a relationship for over a year to make a few bucks?”

Bellamy grimaced. “Yeah, that’s about it.” It sounded so transparent when Miller put it that way. “You have to promise not to let on that we’re not actually dating though…”

“Ok you aren’t actually dating? At all?”

“Nope. Just friends. Just like always.”

Miller snorted but refrained from verbal reply. Bellamy took that as a sign the conversation was over and headed back upstairs to tidy up. 

He kept his room pretty neat usually, and given that he lived with only Nate and Roan, it was pretty easy to make sure the rest of the house was in decent shape too. Nate was gone too frequently to make much of a mess ever, and Roan was fairly meticulous about the state of the common spaces ever since he’d had a surprise visit from his mother earlier that semester. 

Bellamy had just finished folding his laundry when he heard the front door open. 

“Your girlfriend’s here!” Miller called up the stairs. 

Clarke appeared in his doorway a moment later, lugging two suitcases behind her. “Hey!” She looked around curiously. “I don’t think I’ve seen your room before.” She dropped her belongings just over the threshold and made a beeline for the bookcase. “Nice. I approve of your organizational methods.” She glanced over at him. “Oh, that’s your bed? Good!”

Bellamy flushed. “What does that mean?”

“You have a Queen sized bed,” Clarke explained. “I was worried we were going to have to pretend to share a standard issue twin mattress, that’s all.”

“Oh, yeah…It was here when I moved in.”

“Gross.” Clarke replied lightly, then began to unpack her things. 

“I’ve left you that side of the closet,” Bellamy explained, watching with mild fascination as she pulled clothes already on hangers out of her bags and quickly had them all sorted. 

“Well that’s done, but now I need to put some other things out…personal touches, you know, will really sell it.”

“Such as?”

“Photos, makeup, knick knacks—“

“Knick knacks?”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, that’s the crucial one. Makes it look like I really live here.” She began to pull smaller items from one of the suitcases and place them strategically around the room. “Let me know if any place is off limits,” she said, as she covered the top of the bookcase with picture frames. 

Bellamy was surprised to see his own face looking back at him from one of the pictures she’d brought. He picked it up to examine it more closely. It was a candid shot of him and Clarke, clearly from her freshman year (she had a bright red streak in her hair when she arrived at college, which he secretly sort of missed). “I don’t remember this being taken.”

“Oh, that’s from the freshman mixer Raven dragged me to. She was convinced I was studying too much already and made me come. I don't know why you were there, though.”

“I think Lincoln made me come. Wanted to scope out the…ummm…incoming talent I think he said.” Lincoln, Bellamy’s former roommate, had graduated the previous year. 

“Sounds about right,” Clarke laughed.

“I didn’t know you had this picture.”

“It’s a nice memory,” Clarke shrugged, and placed it back on the shelf. 

“Yeah, it was,” Bellamy agreed. Truth be told, it was the start of his crush on Clarke, but she didn't have to know that. She’d been much more relaxed then when he’d met her previously. Her roommate Raven had practically shoved the two of them together for some reason, thought he had no idea why seeing as he’d never met Raven before. He vaguely recalled Raven taking photos that night, before Clarke made her way to the dance floor and left Bellamy wondering why he felt compelled to join her. He didn't like her, he didn't even know her. So he danced with Roma, a girl in his year, instead.

He saw Clarke around occasionally those first few months of her freshman year, but the two of them really started hanging out the following semester when they had an art history class together. He’d been surprised to see her there, given her pre-med status and already full roster of extra-curriculars (she freelanced for the college paper, volunteered at the local food bank, and somehow was involved in every manifestation of campus politics). They hit it off better that time, and after discovering they had similar study habits the two of them began to spend hours every week in the library together. Generally, they were very productive, but gradually they began to talk more and more about personal matters. He learned about her parent’s divorce, and told her about his issues with his mom in return. She vented about the bad dates she went on, and he had started to think about asking her out himself before he’d started dating Gina and she’d started dating Lexa. 

Clarke and Lexa had broken up right before this semester, apparently. He didn't know why, since he and Clarke only texted intermittently over the summer. He honestly didn't even know why he and Gina had broken up. It had been pretty casual to begin with, since they’d been seeing other people the entire time. One day last month, she’d said she wanted to see _only_ other people. And that had been that. He’d just accepted it. And nothing had changed between him and Clarke, so he hadn't seen why it needed to. Until she’d volunteered to help him with this. 

And now, here he was, at a loss in the middle of his own bedroom, watching Clarke move in. 

“I was thinking,” Clarke said, “I should probably start hanging out here, even if I don't spend the night. I want to make sure I'm familiar with the place for the home interview.”

“Sure,” Bellamy agreed. “Makes sense.”

“Plus it’s actually a little closer to the library than my dorm is. I don't know why we don't hang out here more often.”

“We can do that.” Bellamy took a seat on the bed. “What are your plans tonight?”

“I have that Bio paper to finish,” Clarke considered, “but I can do that tomorrow night. What if I stayed for dinner? Is Miller around?”

“He’s got football practice, and Roan’s been MIA lately too. I think it’s a girl.”

“Ah, the mysterious Roan. Ok, I guess it’s just you and me, then.” Clarke smiled, and joined him on the bed. “Is this our first date?”

Bellamy’s heart pounded as he fought every impulse he had brush her hair back from her forehead, trace her lower lip with his thumb, and kiss her. 

“Yeah, sure. Our first date.” 

“Excellent!” Clarke hopped up from the bed and grabbed his hand, dragging him downstairs. “I need a full tour of the kitchen to start. Then we’re going to have to make dinner with…” she quickly took inventory of the fridge. “…beer, three types of hot sauce, and a single egg.”

“What, you never watch Chopped?”

Clarke snorted and dropped his hand as she reached for her phone. “I’m going to order a pizza.”

 _It’s just dinner,_ Bellamy told himself. He definitely wasn't in over his head with Clarke. Not a chance. 

 


	3. The First Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke meet the psych student who's been assigned to them.

It was the day of their first interview that Raven finally confronted him. He’d seen her on campus a few times recently and he’d thought it was odd that she hadn't mentioned the whole pretending to date Clarke thing yet. Bellamy had started to think maybe she was going to keep her opinions to herself. He’d never been more naive.

Raven Reyes was brilliant, ambitious, and extremely blunt. Bellamy had gotten to know her through Clarke primarily. She and Clarke had become fast friends since being placed together their freshman year. Raven split her time between the lab and the gym, and Bellamy admired her personal drive, though he had to admit she intimidated him sometimes. Like now, when she approached him with that determined glint in her eye. He was halfway through a shift at the library’s reference desk, and he suddenly wished he was anywhere less exposed.

“So,” she began, leaning over the desk and shoving his papers out of the way, “you and Clarke…what’s going on there?”

Bellamy swallowed. “Nothing. I mean, nothing really. Clarke told you she volunteered, right?”

“Yeah, she told me her side of the story,” Raven replied, clasping her hands together and narrowing her eyes. “Now I want to hear _your_ side.”

“Ok…well, I’m sure she told you everything. I could use the money, and she offered to help, and the department head bought it, so…”

“So…how long do you have to keep it up?”

“Just the rest of this semester. The last interview is right before finals.”

“Mhmm, mhmm. And you have no ulterior motive in this?”

“What are you talking about?” Bellamy said, probably a little too gruffly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Blake,” Raven said in that confident way of hers that he suddenly found supremely irritating.

“No, I don’t,” Bellamy replied, keeping his tone steady and refusing to break eye contact before she did.

“Really? You have no idea why I might think you’re enjoying this whole thing with Clarke?”

“Nope. I mean, we’re friends. We've been friends for a while. We’re just pretending to be a little more than that, for the time being.”

“I think you’ve been pretending to be a little less than what you are for a while, but that’s just me,” Raven said, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m only extremely intelligent.”

Bellamy fought the blush from taking over his face. “Ok, but psychology is clearly not your forte. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever you say, Blake.” Raven rolled her eyes. He’d won.

“You gonna be at Jasper and Monty’s party this weekend?” he asked with a pleasant smile.

“Yeah, probably. I guess I’ll see you there, with your _girlfriend_?” She said that last word slightly louder.

It was Bellamy’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, we were planning on it, I think. Clarke needs a break from homework.”

“Good thing she has such an amazing _boyfriend_ looking out for her.”

Bellamy smiled broadly. “Yup. Good thing.”

“You two are impossible.”

“Meant to be, I guess.”

“Mhmm. You’re an asshole. See you this weekend.”

Bellamy met Clarke for a coffee in the student union after his shift ended. They had planned to head over to the psych building together for their first interview.

“You look nervous,” Clarke remarked, staring up at him over the lid of her americano. They’d just gotten their drinks and he was lingering at the condiment bar.

“I guess I am, a little,” Bellamy admitted. “I mean, we convinced Sydney, but we have no idea if the student she assigns us to will buy it.”

“Relax.” Clarke placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “It’s going to be fine. I don’t think we even really know anyone in the psych department, anyway, so odds are they won’t know you from Adam.”

Bellamy smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”

“What are fake girlfriends for?” Clarke asked, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Bellamy reminded himself that she wasn't actually his girlfriend the entire walk to the psych building.

It was fairly late in the afternoon, and most of the classrooms were abandoned. Clarke checked her phone, where she’d kept the relevant information. “I think we’re supposed to wait in one of the first floor conference rooms…yeah this must be the one.” She pointed to a sign on the window which read “Interview in Progress, Please Do Not Disturb.” Clarke checked her watch. “Looks like no one’s there yet, we might as well wait inside.”

They took their seats on one side of the conference table. They didn't have to wait long before the student arrived. A man with shoulder length brown hair, average height, with an extremely punchable face. Finn Collins. Finn Collins definitely knew who Bellamy was. Moreover, Finn didn't like him one bit.

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, and saw her tense up despite her best efforts. What the hell was Finn doing there?

Finn Collins was a senior, like Bellamy. He’d spent Clarke’s entire freshman year pursuing her after they had a one night stand together, despite Clarke’s constant attempts to get rid of him. She’d told Bellamy on more than one occasion that she regretted ever sleeping with him. Bellamy wasn't exactly sure why Finn had ended his pursuit of Clarke, and he’d never known Finn well, but according to the dirty looks Finn had given him every time he’d seen them together, he was pretty sure Finn blamed him in some way for Clarke's dislike of him.

Finn had been jealous of Lexa, too, when she and Clarke dated. And if he’d been paying attention, like jealous people did, he might have known the timeline of that relationship. The timeline which overlapped the timeline of his and Clarke’s “relationship.” Shit.

All these thoughts ran through Bellamy’s mind the moment Finn entered the room. He saw that Finn, on the other hand, wasn't surprised to see either of them. Of course, he wouldn't be. He must have had the advantage of seeing their paperwork.

“Clarke, Bellamy, nice to see you both,” Finn growled. Bellamy remembered that Finn had always lowered his voice around him, almost as if he were insecure. Bellamy nearly smiled.

He glanced over at Clarke. She wasn't smiling. In fact, she looked pissed. She was holding it together, of course. But he could see the corners of her mouth tighten as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

“Finn, this is kind of a surprise, honestly…” Clarke admitted. “I thought you were a Philosophy major.”

“I switched majors last year, actually,” Finn said cooly, taking a seat right across from Bellamy.

“Great.” She glanced up at Bellamy before continuing. “Well, are you sure this isn’t going to be an issue?”

“What?” Finn asked.

 _He's playing dumb,_ Bellamy thought.

“The fact that you and I…have a history?” Clarke replied, hedging her words.

Finn shook his head. “Not an issue, not at all. I was a little surprised to see that you two had gotten together, though.”

“Yeah, about that—“

“Just because you claim here it only happened last fall. From my point of view, you seemed involved much earlier than that.” His direct eye contact with Bellamy could not have been a more obvious challenge.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Bellamy replied, reaching over to squeeze Clarke’s hand. He could have sworn he saw Finn’s eye twitch, but perhaps he merely imagined it.

Finn raised his eyebrows. “So, you were involved before the date you relayed to Professor Sydney?”

“Not officially,” Clarke jumped in, squeezing Bellamy’s hand back. “But we’d known we were more than friends for a while.”

Finn clicked the top of his pen and glanced down at his clipboard. “Alright. Let’s get the details straight, shall we? We’ll need your entire relationship history spelled out for the study. And then we can get into today’s questions.”

Bellamy felt the nervousness growing. They hadn't rehearsed this bit…any of it. He only hoped he and Clarke we in sync enough to carry it off.

“Well, Bellamy and I—“

“I’ll begin by asking a question, if you don't mind,” Finn interrupted.

Bellamy could see Clarke restraining herself from snapping back. She was really invested in this thing after all. He'd never seen her forgo giving Finn a good dressing down when it was due. And it had been due quite often.

Finn waited a beat, then turned back to Bellamy. “So, the two of you became emotionally involved when, exactly?”

“End of my sophomore year. We were studying a lot together that semester. It was a late night in the library, and we kissed,” Bellamy lied. “It didn't go forward from there until the following year, but that was the beginning.” He couldn't deny that seeing the building annoyance on Finn’s face was satisfying.

“Anyway,” Clarke butted in defiantly, “we sort of texted over that summer, and when we got back to school at the beginning of last year we decided to try dating.”

“That’s interesting, because I seem to remember seeing you and Lexa Woods together the beginning of last year.”

 _That didn't take long,_ Bellamy thought.

“Clarke and I weren't exclusive from the very beginning,” Bellamy replied easily. “She dated Lexa, I even dated a few people. But we realized what we had with each other was special. And so we decided we’d try the whole monogamy thing.”

Finn had definitely twitched that time. Bellamy knew he'd gotten in a bit of hot water with a few other girls when they realized he was two timing them. He’d never been known for his ability to commit to one relationship at a time. That had been fine his freshman year, but Bellamy suspected it was significantly less charming on a college senior.

“Well, that’s great for you,” Finn said flatly, turning back to his clipboard. “Let’s get down to it.”

The questions that followed were fairly standard “newlywed” style queries.

“Who made the first move, Clarke, you or Bellamy?” Finn asked, attempting to unseat her with his icy stare.

“I did,” Clarke simpered, turning to Bellamy with doe eyes. “He was being so adorably shy about the whole thing, and I knew he liked me back, so that night in the library I just went for it.”

“And you were fine with not being in control of the relationship from the start, Bellamy?”

Bellamy laughed out loud. “In control? Of Clarke? Why bother trying?”

“I just mean, some men would be unsettled by that.”

“It’s 2018, Finn,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes. “You really think I would date anyone who’s bothered by that kind of shit?”

“Anyway,” Bellamy chimed in, quite enjoying the obvious frustration on Finn’s face. “I like it that Clarke takes charge like that. It’s hot.”

“It’s not like Bellamy doesn’t take charge too,” Clarke said slyly, reaching for his thigh under the table in a way so as to make it extremely obvious to Finn. Bellamy bit his lip.

“That’s fine, we’ll get to that topic later,” Finn said it a tight voice. “Next question: what color did Bellamy wear on your first date, Clarke?”

“His blue button down,” Clarke smiled. “He knows it’s my favorite.”

 _I do now_ , Bellamy thought.

“And what did Clarke wear?”

“A black dress, with sandals.” She had any number of outfits that would have fit this description, but Bellamy wondered if she knew the one he was specifically thinking of.

“Very good. Next question: what do you like doing as a couple, other than studying?”

Clarke stroked her thumb along the back of Bellamy’s hand. “Bell likes cooking, so he teaches me things sometimes. He also drags me to that used bookstore in town, he’s convinced he’s going to find a first edition there.”

Bellamy smiled at the memory of a conversation they’d had regarding used books. “And Clarke makes me go to every visiting artist's gallery show.”

“We watch a lot of movies, if we don't have to study.”

“And listen to music.”

“So, nothing terribly original,” Finn said dryly.

“When you’re with the right person, everything you do together seems pretty original,” Clarke said in a saccharine tone.

Bellamy was torn between laughing at Finn and reacting to the very romantic things Clarke was saying about him. He continued to walk that line for the rest of the hour. Finn continued to probe them with questions: likes and dislikes, mostly.

“Next week,” he concluded, “we’ll get into more serious issues, such as conflict resolution and the like.”

“Can’t wait,” Clarke simpered, and reached for Bellamy’s hand again as they made their way out the door.

They walked in silence until they’d nearly reached Clarke’s dorm. When they paused there, Clarke looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

“Sorry about that with your leg back there. I might have crossed a line.”

Bellamy laughed nervously. “I think you definitely got the point across to Finn, if that matters.”

An odd expression lingered on Clarke’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked. “If you don't want to do this anymore—“

“That’s not it, Bellamy.”

“What is it?” He was starting to get concerned.

“Are you sure…that you want to be doing this?”

“What do you mean? Of course I do. It was my idea, remember?”

“Yeah, I know.” Clarke’s tone was even but she avoided eye contact now. “But it just hit me today that you’re missing out on a lot of dating opportunities.”

“That might be an overstatement,” Bellamy joked. “Hey, are you really worried about me? Because you shouldn’t be. I’m just happy to be able to focus on school right now. And I always like spending time with you. You know that.”

Clarke smiled and looked him in eye the again. “If you say so.”

“Can you believe Finn’s an even bigger asshole now than he was two years ago?”

Clarke chuckled. “I should have guessed he’d resurface at some point.”

“He’s never liked me much, has he?”

“Not really, no. He always felt a bit…threatened by you.”

Bellamy wet his lips with his tongue. “Threatened by me, huh? Why’s that?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You know perfectly well why. It’s cold out here, come back to my room and we can keep talking about how much of a jerk Finn is.”

“Sounds good.” Bellamy grinned and followed her inside.

“Anyway,” Clarke continued as she led the way to her hall, “He never liked that you and I were friends. I guess he thought it was too much of a coincidence that we started hanging out right around the time I started trying to avoid him like the plague.”

“You think he thought we were a thing back then?” Bellamy asked casually as Clarke kicked the door of her room closed behind them.

“Yeah, probably.” Clarke took a seat on her bed and he pulled her desk chair out and slung his legs over. “He was always a pretty jealous guy. I wish I had known that before we slept together, but such is life.”

“You think he’s going to pose a problem for us?”

“I’m not sure…I guess it depends if he’s matured at all.”

“I wouldn't bet on it,” Bellamy snorted.

Clarke laughed as she clasped her arms over her knees. “We’ve just got to be a little more thorough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we've got our story straightened out now, but we should probably start being a bit more obvious when we’re in public together.”

“Ok,” Bellamy agreed, feeling his heart begin to race again.

“Like, this weekend,” Clarke continued, “at Jasper’s party. I know we talked about going together, but I think we should go… _together_.”

“What’s the difference, exactly?”

“PDA, making sure people know we’re exclusive, that sort of thing.”

“Oh, ok. Sure. Yeah.”

“You think you can do that?”

Bellamy was running out of ways to convince himself not to emotionally go through with this thing entirely.

“Yeah, I think I can remember how to hold hands with a girl,” he joked.

Clarke pursed her lips. “I don't know if holding hands is going to cut it, Bellamy. If you want this to work, we’re going to have to sell it a little more.”

“You mean…”

“You might have to kiss me, yes,” Clarke said in a deadpan tone.

“Well, ok," Bellamy stuttered, "as long as _you’re_ alright with that.”

“I literally signed up for it, actually.”

Bellamy chuckled nervously, then quickly composed himself. “You’re not worried? About our friendship?”

“No, why would I be? I’m only doing this because we’re friends.”

 _Right_ , Bellamy thought. _No ulterior motives on her side_.

“I have been told a few people thought we were dating before, anyway,” Bellamy confessed.

“Oh really?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow. “Who?”

“It’s just something Monty mentioned,” Bellamy shrugged. “He may have just been trying to tease me, who knows if it’s a real thing or not.”

Clarke smiled at him curiously. “Well, if it is, those rumors will only help us pull this off.”

“That’s true. I’d rather not have to deal with a million questions from people, though. With any luck, everyone at the party will just accept it and no one will try to force the issue.”

In retrospect, he should have guessed that there was a good chance of Finn showing up at the party and doing just that. What he never would have guessed was that he'd find himself furiously making out with Clarke in Jasper’s kitchen anyway.


	4. The Party

The morning of the party, Bellamy spent several hours studying in the library. Clarke wasn't with him, she was busy in the studio as usual on Saturdays. He was still feeling nervous about their plans later, but he felt pretty confident in his and Clarke’s ability to pull it off. He was more worried about what their friends might do. He’d asked Monty and Jasper and a few of the others to play it cool, but he realized there was still one person he hadn't told about the truth: Roan, his other roommate. 

Roan ran in pretty different social circles than Bellamy did, but there was still a chance he’d show up tonight. Jasper and Monty were known for their parties, and everyone from theatre kids to the football team showed up from time to time. Bellamy left the library around seven in order to go home and make dinner before meeting Clarke, and he hoped he might run into Roan at the house. Fortunately, he did. 

Roan was lounging in front of the tv when he arrived home, clearly just having returned from the gym. 

“Hey, you eaten yet?” Bellamy asked. 

“Nope.”

“I’m heating up some of those leftovers from last night. You want some?”

“Sure.”

Bellamy joined him on the couch with two plates a moment later. “Any weekend plans?”

Roan shrugged. “Not really. Might check out a party or two tonight.”

“Oh, cool,” Bellamy replied casually. “I’m planning on going to Jasper and Monty’s party, actually. You might not know them. They’re both juniors.”

“I think I might know them, actually…they threw that big Halloween party last year, right?”

“Yep, that’s them.” Bellamy paused and scraped his plate with his fork. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Roan shot him a weird look. “Ok.”

“You know Clarke Griffin, right?” Everyone knew Clarke Griffin.

“Yeah, your girlfriend? I know her.”

Bellamy frowned. “Oh, I guess Miller talked to you already.”

“Talked to me about what? I haven't seen him in days.”

“Um…about me and Clarke.”

“Oh shit, did you guys break up? Bad luck, but she was kind of out of your league, man.”

“What?” Bellamy laughed nervously. “No, we didn’t break up…we were never dating.”

“That’s a weird coping mechanism, but whatever works, I guess,” Roan shrugged. 

“What are you talking about? No, listen: Clarke and I are just friends, we’ve been pretending to date for this study the Psych department is doing.”

“What the hell?” Roan finally turned his full attention to Bellamy. “Wait, start over. You were never dating?”

Bellamy started at the beginning, and though it took some explanation Roan finally understood. 

“That’s all pretty weird, man.” He shook his head. “I don't know why I thought you were dating all this time…I guess, I always saw you together and you always seemed pretty close.”

“We are close, we’re friends,” Bellamy continued wearily, “but we’re only pretending to date. And if anyone asks, will you just back our story up and say we’ve been dating since last year? Also, Clarke has to pretend she lives here, so just say you've seen her around a lot if someone asks.”

“Sure, whatever. You know, if you hadn't said anything, I would have been even more convincing,” Roan pointed out as he went upstairs to shower.

Bellamy just sighed. Maybe he was trying a little too hard. Apparently half of campus would have corroborated his story anyway without ever being told.

Clarke arrived just on time, as they had planned to walk over from his house together. This was their first outing as a “couple,” and Bellamy was trying not to get too in his head about it. They were still friends, just friends, and if they had to be a little more physically affectionate with each other in the name of a paycheck, so be it. Clarke was fine with it. He was too. He’d played it cool successfully so far.

Playing it cool had been a lot easier before the casually affectionate touching started. Bellamy had gotten used to holding Clarke's hand, even the occasional cheek kisses, but this was…different. 

They were standing in the middle of the party talking with Monty and Miller, loud music blaring, and Clarke was leaning back against him. He’d placed his hands casually on her shoulders, but she’d pulled them down so that they now rested on her hips. She was swaying slightly to the music, which was probably more dangerous than she knew, and Bellamy gradually lost track of the conversation. Clarke leaned back even further and rested her head on his chest. It felt nice. Really nice. He pulled her a little tighter, clasping his hands over her stomach. He could hear the sound of her voice change as her smile grew. 

“So, how’s the whole dating thing going for the both of you, anyway?” Monty asked. “You two are looking pretty convincing, I have to say.”

Bellamy was happy that the low lighting concealed the blush spreading over his face. 

“Yeah, Bell’s thinking of going into theatre,” Clarke teased. 

He just laughed and buried his nose in her hair. Monty exchanged a glance with Miller. 

“We’re gonna go get another drink…you guys need anything?”

“I’m good.” Clarke craned her neck back to see Bellamy’s face. “You good?”

He nodded, and wondered if she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

Monty and Miller had gone. Clarke had turned round, her hands still in his. “You still ok with this?”

“Fine,” he lied. “You ok?”

Clarke smiled, and then her eyebrow quirked up. “Guess who’s here…No, don't look now! It’s Finn.” She raised a hand to his face to keep him from turning his head. “Don’t let him see you react. Come on, dance with me.”

The song had changed, and so had something in Bellamy. He pressed a kiss to her palm and pulled her into to a slow dance, not caring anymore who was or wasn’t watching. Clarke laid her head on his chest. 

Bellamy couldn't have paid attention to anything other than Clarke in that moment if he’d tried. He would have stayed like that forever, but after the song ended Finn suddenly appeared at his elbow. It was just his luck. 

“Thought I might find you two here,” he said, the forced casualness in his voice betrayed by the way he was glaring at Bellamy. 

“Finn,” Bellamy said coldly, then glanced down at Clarke. She looked angry. He squeezed her hand in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“Thought I’d conduct a bit of my own research,” Finn continued, taking a sip of his drink, his eyes lingering on Clarke’s cleavage. 

Bellamy’s jaw tightened. He knew Clarke could handle herself, but Finn was clearly a little drunk and was beyond pissing him off already. 

“You sure you’re not overcompensating for anything?” Finn asked, his eyes still locked on Clarke.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Clarke asked, angrily. 

“You’re all over him,” Finn said. “Like you really have a point to prove.”

“Maybe I’m just in love with my boyfriend, Finn,” Clarke shot back, the color in her cheeks rising. “Sorry you never got to experience this, but it’s how I am when I actually like the person I’m with.”

Finn didn't bother concealing his anger any longer. “Yeah, well I always knew you had shitty taste. Sorry I ever wasted any time with you. Slut.” He directed that last word at Bellamy, dropping it from his tongue like a challenge.

Bellamy saw red. He squared up and attempted to move Clarke out of the way, but she was having none of that. Before he realized what had happened, Finn was yelping and holding his hands to his face, and Clarke was standing in front of him, shaking with anger, and cradling her left hand. 

A temporary hush fell over the party, quickly broken by a collection of whoops and cheers for Clarke. 

Bellamy stood frozen for just a moment, then pulled Clarke towards him as Finn limped away to find ice for his rapidly forming bruise. Jasper seemed more interested in filming the incident than helping him locate the coolers full of ice on the front porch. 

“Holy shit, hey, are you ok?” Bellamy took Clarke’s fist and began to gently unfurl her fingers. Her knuckles were swollen and her eyes flashed defiantly. “You really decked him…you alright? Clarke?”

“I’m fine. I just really needed to do that,” she said, her voice shaking slightly.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Mhmm. Can we get out of here for a second?” Clarke suddenly looked like she was about to cry. 

“Come on.” Bellamy led her into the kitchen, which was now deserted. She had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and seemed incapable of making eye contact.

“I probably just fucked up the study…sorry,” Clarke said in a choked voice. 

Bellamy’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? You think I’m worried about that right now, after what I just witnessed? I’m just mad you beat me to it!” 

Clarke snorted with laughter and looked up at him. She was so beautiful and fierce and full of life…taking her face in his hands, he cupped it gently and ran his thumb over her cheek.

“Clarke—“

He’d barely gotten her name out before she was kissing him. He was surprised at first, but before he knew it he’d lifted her up onto the counter behind him. She reciprocated by wrapping her legs round him and drawing his waist closer to hers. His hands were tangled up in her hair and the rest of the world faded away. 

It felt like only a minute later someone was jostling at Bellamy’s elbow to get in the fridge. He caught his breath, but something had changed between him and Clarke in that time. A mask seemed to have settled over her face, and Bellamy was afraid to ask why. 

“I guess I’m doing my best to fuck this up, too,” she said ruefully. “I’m sorry…I need to get out of here.”

Bellamy was crestfallen, though he tried to hide the disappointment in his face. The last thing Clarke needed to be worrying about was his feelings. “It’s fine, I get it. I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t have to,” Clarke said, looking down at her bruised hand. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll find our coats and meet you back here, ok?”

Clarke nodded, still looking down at her hands. Bellamy bit his lip and ducked out of the room. He found their jackets in record time, but when he returned to the kitchen Clarke was gone. 

“Goddamit,” he muttered under his breath, but fortunately spied her on the other side of the kitchen door. 

She was waiting on the wooden steps of the back porch, shivering, her brow furrowed in concern. Bellamy threw her coat over her shoulders, keeping a close watch on her face.

“It’s freezing out here, what are you doing?”

“Just needed some fresh air,” Clarke murmured. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get some sleep,” she replied, though her expression made him fairly certain she wasn't going to sleep much that night. “You really don't need to walk me back.”

“On the off chance Finn’s laying in wait somewhere I’d like to be the one to get a swing in this time,” Bellamy quipped, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Clarke attempted to smile back.

They walked together in silence, both preoccupied by their own thoughts. Clarke didn't seem interested in talking, and Bellamy didn't want to push it. When they’d reached her dorm, and she still hadn’t said anything, Bellamy started to grow worried. 

“Can I call you tomorrow morning?” he asked. They had to talk about the kiss at some point, he figured. 

“I’ll call you,” Clarke replied, her chin jutting out a little. There was no arguing with her in that state, even if he’d wanted to.

Bellamy didn't sleep much that night either. He heard Monty and Miller stumble through the door around 2:30, but he couldn’t blame his lack of sleep on them. He was berating himself over and over for being so stupid as to imagine Clarke would want to kiss him for any other reason than to keep up the charade, with the bonus of getting back at Finn. That asshole. If he hadn't shown up, chances were that things wouldn't have gone so badly. But on the other hand, that fleeting make-out session had been one of the best moments of Bellamy’s life, and in an odd way he had Finn to thank for that. He almost texted Clarke an apology a hundred times that night, but thought better of it. If she was going to drop out of the study and distance herself from him, she’d already made up her mind and a text from him wasn't going to change that. 

He had no word from Clarke all morning. Bellamy spent the day reading in bed, accomplishing nothing because he was too afraid he’d miss her call. Every time his phone lit up with a text, his heart leapt because he thought it was Clarke. Multiple people congratulated him on his girlfriend’s left hook, and Jasper sent him the full video, dark and shaky but satisfying to watch and rewatch. 

Finally, close to evening, Clarke finally called. 

“Hey, how’s your hand?”

“It’s fine.” Her voice sounded cool. “I wanted to let you know I talked with Professor Sydney earlier today.”

Bellamy closed his eyes. She was quitting the study for sure. Fuck.

“I explained the situation with Finn, and told her what happened last night.”

“You told her you punched him?”

“I may have emphasized his behavior a little more, but yeah. She’s agreed to have Finn turn over his file to another student so that we can continue the study. He violated the terms by not revealing his history with me, not to mention the way he acted last night.”

Bellamy’s sigh of relief was probably audible over the line, but he didn't care. She wasn't fake breaking up with him, and that was enough for now. 

“There’s no reason Finn’s lack of professionalism should prevent you from getting your check,” Clarke continued. “We’re supposed to meet with the new student Tuesday morning. You’re free till noon, right?”

“Right.” Clarke had always been good at remembering his schedule. He just wasn't sure if she remembered the fact that they’d made out the night before. How to bring it up…

Clarke brought it up first, of course. “Anyway, about the other thing last night—“

“The thing where we kind of made out?”

“Yeah, that. I got a little carried away by my emotions, sorry.”

Sure, yeah, let’s call it that, Bellamy thought. 

“I’m sorry I kind of took advantage of you like that. I didn't mean to put you in that awkward position.”

“Clarke, you didn’t—“

“You’re my friend, my best friend, probably,” Clarke continued, deliberately ignoring him. “I’m really sorry if I messed that up too. I really hope I didn’t.”

Bellamy exhaled deeply and ran a hand over his eyes. He’d much prefer to be having this conversation face to face. Dammit, Clarke. 

“I hope you’re not mad at me.”

“I’m not. Are you sure—“

“I’m fine. I worked it out, we’re good. So I’ll see you Tuesday?”

“See you Tuesday.”

Bellamy hung up the phone, left with an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling Clarke was closing herself off to him, and he didn't know why. Tuesday felt an eternity away.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is holding Bellamy at arm's length, but he steps in to help when she needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! Real life has been very busy, but I hope you enjoy the final chapter <3

Bellamy stared at his phone.

_Clarke: I’ll meet you there. See you at 10._

That was all he’d heard from her in the last 24 hours.

He stopped for coffee on the way there, picking one up for Clarke too. She was already there when he arrived, seated across the table from a pretty dark haired woman. When Clarke saw him, her face softened a little and he thought the coffee had been a good choice.

“Hey.” He handed her the cup.

“You’re sweet, thanks.” She squeezed his hand briefly and then turned her attention back to the woman across the table, who looked vaguely familiar to Bellamy.

“You must be Bellamy,” the woman said, extending her hand. “I’m Maya Vie, I’ll be taking over for Finn Collins.” She tilted her head. “You seem familiar…did we have a class together freshman year?”

“I think we did…Intro Art History with Vera Kane?”

“Yes!” Maya smiled. “That was it. Nice to see you again.”

“You too.” Bellamy relaxed a little.

“You two didn't date, did you?” Clarke joked. Bellamy noticed that the hand curled round her cup of coffee sported bright red knuckles still.

Maya laughed. “No, and I promise not to make any of the other mistakes Finn did either. Let’s get started, we’ve got quite a bit to cover today.”

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, but she seemed perfectly fine. Apparently their last conversation had been all she needed to get back on track.

Maya went over all the information Finn had taken to ensure her records were correct, then they moved on to the next portion of the interviews. Clarke gave humorous and well thought out answers, but Bellamy couldn't shake the feeling that something was off between them. He desperately wanted to reach for her hand, but held back. He didn't need to make her feel more uncomfortable than he already had. He was determined to let her dictate the terms of physical contact from this point on.

Maya seemed satisfied with their progress for the day. They agreed to meet the following week for the second interview, and the week after that they’d do the home interview.

The next week passed in a haze, Bellamy barely seeing Clarke at all. She showed up and put on a good face during the next interview, but after that faded away again. He saw Raven more than he saw her. In fact, Raven accosted him at the library again the following Sunday morning.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” she practically yelled at him as she stormed over to the reference desk.

“Hey, can you keep it down?” Bellamy replied in an urgent whisper. “This is a library, you know.”

“Whatever,” Raven said, but she lowered her tone. “Can you explain to me why my roommate has been moping around for the last two weeks? I heard from Jasper that you guys were all over each other at his party, so I thought you finally had your shit worked out, but now Clarke is acting all weird and sad and she won’t talk to me. What gives? Did you do something?”

“I don’t know,” said Bellamy, honest in his unhappiness. “She won’t talk to me either, Raven. She just said she didn't want to lose me as a friend, and she didn't want to ruin the study. I don't know anything more than that.”

Raven huffed. “Ok, tell me this…who started it?”

“Who started what?”

“The making out, idiot.”

“Ummmm…I guess, technically, Clarke.”

Raven sighed. “You’re both morons, then.”

“That’s a little harsh.”

“Listen to me.” Raven took Bellamy’s face in both her hands and attempted to stare him down. “Clarke likes you. You like Clarke. Just fucking date already. For real. No more bullshit. She’s miserable and so are you.”

Bellamy sighed in exasperation. Raven was right about that last part but that didn't make her any less annoying.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” he confessed. “She told me she doesn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Ok, but can’t you just be friends that bang?” Raven suggested. “No, seriously…sorry. Here’s the thing: Clarke is going to keep putting your feelings before her own, and you’re doing the same damn thing, so until one of you is blatantly obvious with the other you’re stuck.”

“So you want me to get a boombox and stand outside her dorm?”

“I was thinking you could just have an adult conversation but sure, whatever works.” Her eyes searched her face, and he could see she was sincerely concerned. “Seriously, think about it, ok?”

“Ok, I’ll think about it.”

“I have to run to lab. Don’t fuck it up, Blake!” Raven yelled on her way out the door.

Bellamy shrugged apologetically at his supervisor across the room, and went back to reading his textbook without absorbing a single word.

—-

Bellamy made his way to the usual study room after his shift ended, and was surprised to find Clarke there. Moreover, she must have been there for hours since he hadn't seen her come in to the library since he’d started his shift.

Clarke glanced up from her laptop when he walked in, eyes bloodshot and hair disheveled.

“Hey, I thought you’d be in the studio today.” Bellamy slouched into the seat across from her and out of concern momentarily forgot how awkward things had been between them. “You look stressed, everything ok?”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well.” She paused, a reluctant smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. “It’s nice to see you.”

“I’ve missed you,” Bellamy said, almost inadvertently. He flushed slightly, but Clarke’s eyes lit up in response and that made him feel much better.

“I’ve missed you too. Sorry I’ve been so busy lately…”

“It’s fine, really…”

Clarke’s phone buzzed on the table and she frowned. “That’s weird…I need to get this, I’ll be right back.”

She grabbed her coat and headed outside to take the call. Bellamy wondered who was calling, but turned his attention editing a research paper. It was only when Clarke didn't return after fifteen minutes that he began to grow worried. Grabbing his own coat, he decided to make sure she was alright.

He was immediately met by a blast of cold wind when he stepped outside. He didn't see Clarke at first, but then he spotted her sitting with her back to the bricks, arms clasped around her legs, face white as a sheet.

His stomach turned at the look on her face. Crouching down next to her, he gently touched her arm.

“Clarke?”

Clarke continued to stare straight ahead for a moment before her eyes, filled with tears, met Bellamy’s.

Bellamy was terrified. He’d never seen her like this.

“It’s my mom.” Clarke’s voice was shaking. “She’s been in a car accident. Drunk driver.”

“Fuck, is she alright? Where is she?”

“Mt Weather hospital. They took her right into surgery. My dad just called me. He said he would meet me there. He’s on his way, he couldn't tell me anything else.” The tears had spilled over onto her cheeks, and she wiped them away hurriedly. “I need to go, if I leave now I’ll be there before she wakes up.”

“Ok, I’m coming with you.”

“What? No, I’ll be fine.”

“Clarke, you’re extremely exhausted, not to mention upset. You’re in no state to drive.”

“I can’t ask you—“

“You didn’t, I offered,” Bellamy said almost curtly. His tone softened as he saw the relief in her eyes. “Just let me do this, ok?”

She gave a tight nod in return, and they grabbed their school bags on the way to Bellamy’s car.

They made the three hour drive in silence, Clarke staring out her window, and Bellamy periodically glancing over at her in concern. Her face was pale and drawn, but she didn't cry again.

When they reached the hospital doors, she grabbed his hand. They found the correct floor, and Clarke only let go of him when she saw a tall handsome blonde man with a harried expression pacing at the end of the hallway. Clarke ran and threw herself in his arms, and Bellamy saw the man’s face melt as he hugged her back, stroking her hair.

The man registered Bellamy’s presence after a time and acknowledged him with a wave. “Jake Griffin.”

“Bellamy Blake.”

Clarke sighed and pulled back from her father. “Dad, I’ve told you about Bellamy. I’ve known him since freshman year.”

“You drove?” Jake asked Bellamy, concern in his eyes.

Bellamy flushed slightly. “Yes, sir. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I wish it were under different circumstances,” Jake said simply, then turned his attention back to his daughter. “Clarke, you look exhausted. Come sit down.”

The three of them took seats together on one side of the nurse’s station, Clarke in between her father and Bellamy. She leaned into Jake’s embrace.

“What did the doctors say?”

“It was a pretty rough crash, but she’s a strong lady. She’s got a few broken ribs and some head trauma plus the knee injury, but as long as this surgery goes well she’ll be on the road to recovery before long. You know your mom, we’re going to have to force her to rest, she’ll be up and about and trying to go back to work in no time.”

Bellamy smiled slightly. The description Jake had just given fit Clarke equally well.

“They should be done with surgery any minute now, and as soon as they are we can see her,” Jake continued, squeezing his daughter’s hand.

Clarke’s eyes glistened with tears as she glanced over at Bellamy. “I probably look like a mess…”

“You look fine,” he murmured.

Clarke shook her head, smiling slightly. “Liar. I’m gonna go clean up. I don't want Mom to see me like this. You’ll be ok?”

He nodded, and she briefly squeezed his hand before making her way to the restrooms.

Jake leaned back in his seat and met Bellamy’s eye. “You and Clarke, are you two together? She doesn't tell me or her mother much about her social life these days.”

Bellamy swallowed. “No, and yes…it’s complicated.”

Jake chuckled and shook his head. “Sounds familiar. These women, they get your head turned all sorts of inside out.”

Bellamy’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Something like that.”

“Well, you clearly care about her, since you drove her all the way out here. And she trusts you, I can see it in the way she looks at you. Do me a favor, will you?”

Bellamy swallowed nervously. “Anything.”

“If what the two of you have is real, don't be an idiot like I was with her mother. Don’t lose sight of what matters.”

Bellamy didn't know what to say. Jake just leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. “Sorry, it’s been quite a day.”

“No problem,” Bellamy murmured.

When Clarke returned, the three of them sat in silence, Clarke leaning against her father but holding tightly onto Bellamy’s hand. It wasn't long before the doctor approached them with the news that Abby was out of surgery and stable.

Bellamy was planning to hang back and let Jake and Clarke go see her alone, but Clarke was holding onto his hand so tightly he didn't have a choice but to stay by her side. It’s where he wanted to be, anyway, however out of place he felt.

Clarke’s mom was pretty disoriented when she woke up, but the look of relief on her face when she saw Clarke brightened entire room. Jake and Clarke both hugged her gently, and Bellamy lingered by the door.

“Clarke…you look tired, honey, are you ok?” Abby said finally.

“Mom, you’re the one who was just in an accident,” Clarke half laughed. “I’m fine, school’s just been busy.”

Abby glanced up at Bellamy. “Who’s this?”

“Bellamy, mom. I’ve told you about him. He drove me here.”

Abby glanced over at Jake briefly. “Well, thanks for taking care of our girl, Bellamy.”

“No problem,” Bellamy replied in a low voice. Clarke smiled back at him from her mom’s side.

It wasn’t long before Abby needed to rest again. Jake urged the kids to return to campus, and promised Clarke he’d call with any updates. The doctor reassured her in detail that her mother was in good shape, and Clarke seemed much more at ease after that.

“You ready to go?” Bellamy asked cautiously, when they’d left Abby’s hospital room. Clarke was lingering in the hallway, and he wasn't sure if she was just tired or having second thoughts about leaving. “If you want, I’ll get you a hotel room here…”

“Can we just go home?” Clarke said, and the look on her face was enough to melt his heart.

Bellamy put an arm round her. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

Clarke sighed and leaned into him. “Thanks, Bell. For everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” he whispered, and his lips just brushed her forehead.

The ride home was silent too, and dark. It was nearly midnight when they finally reached campus. Bellamy pulled off the street near Clarke’s dorm.

“You want me to drop you off here, or…?”

Clarke shook her head. “No.”

“Ok…”

“I don’t want to be alone, ok?”

Bellamy paused for a minute, then turned the car towards his place, heart beating wildly.

Miller and Roan were both still out, fortunately, so Bellamy didn't have to worry about them saying anything awkward. Clarke immediately collapsed on the couch. She looked like she could sleep for days, but Bellamy realized neither of them had eaten in the last twelve hours.

“Stay here, I’m going to make some pasta.”

Clarke’s eyes began to well with tears.

“Or not! I think we probably have some rice, and maybe an avocado…”

“Sorry, ignore me…pasta’s fine,” Clarke wiped her eyes. “Thanks.”

He managed to find a few cloves of garlic and some olive oil, so it wasn’t the worst meal he’d ever served. Clarke barely ate any of hers, but she was so tired Bellamy couldn't fault her. After watching her hold a forkful of noodles for almost a minute and not even attempt to move it to her mouth, he called it.

“Ok, time for bed.”

Clarke glanced up at him with wide, watery eyes.

“Upstairs. Come on.”

He took her dish from her, and helped her up off the couch. Clarke leaned into him immediately, wrapping an arm round his waist and burrowing her head in his chest.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she muttered on their way upstairs.

“You’re not doing so hot in the taking care of yourself department lately, that's all.”

Clarke snorted. “Fine, yeah, I’m a fucking mess. You happy?”

She’d thrown herself onto Bellamy’s bed and was looking up at him with a somewhat defiant expression.

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Well it’s true.” Clarke’s voice was rising. “I got into a fist fight with my ex boyfriend at a party then kissed my best friend because stable relationships aren't something I want in my life, apparently.”

“Ok, well strictly speaking, I don't think you can count that a fist fight…Finn didn't really have a chance, did he?”

Clarke laughed. “Fine, you’re right.”

Bellamy laughed too, relieved. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. You gonna be ok?”

Clarke nodded.

The shower helped clear his head, but he couldn't get Clarke’s wide, sad eyes out of his mind. If ever there was a worse time to have the girl he was in love with in his bed, he couldn't think of one.

It looked like Clarke was asleep when he crept back into his bedroom. He was thinking about sleeping on the floor, or the couch in the living room, when she spoke.

“Bellamy…come here…”

It was more a mumble than anything, but Bellamy didn't have to be told twice. He gingerly crawled into bed beside her, his body just inches from hers, one hand gently resting on her shoulder.

“You ok?” he whispered.

“Mhmm.” Clarke took his hand and pulled him a little closer. He smiled.

Her breath grew shallow and she was asleep in minutes. Bellamy had a little more trouble falling asleep, but he felt at peace with Clarke there beside him. He couldn't help but wonder if this would change things between them, if a kiss hadn’t, and immediately hated himself for focusing on that. He had a restless night, dreaming of stormy waters the exact shade of Clarke’s eyes.

—-

He woke first the next morning. Clarke was still dead asleep. Her head was tucked into his chest, and her hair spread out over his pillow. He planned to lie there a while, not waking her, but before he remembered his phone alarm went off.

He reached for his nightstand, furiously trying to silence the noise, but it was too late. Clarke was awake.

“You have class?” she asked, stretching and yawning.

“No,” Bellamy lied, making a mental note to text Harper to get him notes for the lecture he was skipping.

Clarke sat up on her elbows, her hair completely disheveled. She’d pulled the covers over to her side of the bed almost entirely over the course of the night, leaving Bellamy’s legs sticking out. He wished he could tease her about that later. It was pretty fucking adorable, honestly.

“You feel any better?”

Clarke nodded, yawning again. She reached for her own phone on the nightstand.

“The last interview’s this morning,” she said in a low voice, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She still looked exhausted, but she’d actually slept, and Bellamy counted that a victory.

“Yeah, I can cancel, if you want me to…”

“No, I don't want to cancel. Let’s get it over with.”

Bellamy’s face fell.

“I just mean…that’s not what I meant, Bell. I just don’t want to impose on you any longer than I have to.”

“Clarke…”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Clarke said, forcing brightness into her voice. “I need to call my dad. And clean up. Can I use your shower?”

Bellamy just nodded, and watched her hop out of bed and disappear down the hallway.

He spent the next hour cleaning up downstairs for Maya’s visit. It looked like Roan had come home pretty late and pretty drunk based on the takeout leftovers in the kitchen. Miller seemed to have stayed out all night, probably with Monty. Hopefully the two of them would be out of the way long enough for this thing with Clarke to meet it’s end. Bellamy would much rather have the house to himself if he was going to be fake broken up with. He wanted to give Clarke her space in the meantime.

He had just finished tidying up the common room when he heard a knock on the door. It was Maya, wearing a cheerful yellow scarf and a kind smile.

“Come on in…”

“Nice place you have here…is it just you and Clarke?”

“No, we have two other housemates. Friends of mine. They’re not around at the moment, is that going to be a problem?”

“No, not at all…as long as Clarke is.”

“She’s just upstairs—“

“I’ll be right down!” Clarke called from upstairs.

Bellamy offered Maya a cup of tea, and had barely set the kettle on when Clarke joined them. Her wet hair framed her face, and she had one of Bellamy’s sweatshirts on over a pair of leggings. Bellamy searched her face briefly for some indication of her emotional state, but she seemed perfectly comfortable taking a seat on the couch next to him. Nothing but good news from home, he guessed.

“You want any tea, Clarke?”

“Sure, babe.” Clarke kissed him briefly on the cheek (for the last time, Bellamy couldn't help but think).

Maya had pulled out her notebook, and got to work asking the final round of questions. It was pretty smooth sailing, only interrupted when the kettle began to sing.

“Just a few more questions here,” Maya flipped through her notebook. “Have you met each others family yet?”

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, who was hiding behind her mug temporarily.

“Sort of…I actually just met Clarke’s parents yesterday, but it wasn't under the best circumstances.”

“My mom was in a car accident. Bellamy drove me to Mt Weather hospital.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Maya said softly. “I hope she makes a full recovery.”

“She will,” Clarke said, and Bellamy couldn't stop himself from reaching out to squeeze her hand.

“It’s good you were there,” Maya continued, speaking to Bellamy, “I can’t imagine making that trip alone.”

“Of course,” Bellamy said. “Anything for Clarke.”

Clarke caught his eye, and he thought she looked upset for a moment, but maybe he was just imagining things.

Maya asked them a few more questions, thanked them for the tea, and assured them they’d receive a check by the end of the semester.

Before long, Clarke and Bellamy were sitting alone in the living room.

“I guess I didn't need to really move all that stuff in,” Clarke said in a hollow voice, staring out the window.

“I guess not,” Bellamy agreed. He wanted so badly to say something, but he had no idea how to begin. His thoughts darted back to his conversation with Raven, but the only thing that came to mind was a boombox…not helpful.

“I guess I should go pack up,” Clarke said, and hopped off the couch.  
Bellamy followed her upstairs after a moment, kicking himself for his inability to tell her how he felt.

He paused in the doorway, watching Clarke pull her suitcase out from under the bed and kneel down next to it.

“You know, you don’t have to do this right now. You’ve had a hell of a time the past few days, you’re allowed to take a break if you want to.”

Clarke looked up at him sadly. “Is there any use in waiting?”

Bellamy didn't know what to say, he just crossed the room and took a seat on the floor in front of his bed, opposite her.

“It’s kind of funny,” Clarke continued, packing up her books and knick-knacks. “I mean, she didn't even want to see our room.”

“Finn definitely would have.”

Clarke snorted. “Yeah.” She paused, holding a set of bookends, then glanced up at him with an uncharacteristically vulnerable expression. “Can I ask you something?”

“You ok?”

“It’s about what you said back there, to Maya…”

Bellamy laughed nervously. “Which part? We were all talking for an hour.”

“The part where…you said you’d do anything for me.” Clarke was holding her gaze completely steady, and it seemed like she was holding her breath too.

No point in lying, Bellamy thought.

“Of course it’s true, Clarke. You’re important to me. I’d do anything for you. I think I’m in love with you…I have been for ages. I don't know how you can think I’m not!”

He hadn't realized what he was saying until it was all over. But now, with the thing between them finally spoken, he could breathe easy. Clarke would let him down gently, he’d go back to being her friend, and he’d get over it eventually.

Clarke didn't say anything for what felt like ages. She just sat in silence, staring at him with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

“You really didn't know?” Bellamy asked, unable to stay silent any longer.

“I really didn’t,” Clarke replied, her voice shaking a little.

“I would have thought Raven would have told you by now…”

“Raven knew?”

“Everyone knew!” Bellamy said in an irritated tone. “Jasper, Monty, Miller…even Roan thought we were actually dating…”

“So…everyone knew you’ve been in love with me, and no one thought to tell me?”

Bellamy shrugged. “It was stupid, I’m sorry Clarke. I know I got a little too close, and you didn't want that, and I tried not to feel the way I do, but I cant help it. It doesn't matter now…we can stop pretending to be a couple. I’ll get over it.”

“I don’t want you to get over it,” Clarke said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

“What?”

Clarke didn't answer at first, just gave a tearful smile. “I just mean…I think I’m in love with you, too.”

Bellamy was sure his heart stopped. He was frozen in place, mouth open, hands at his sides, and suddenly Clarke was there, and she was kissing him, and he’d pulled her into his lap, and he was running his hands through her damp hair. Her face was damp too, she was crying a little, and he didn't know if it was exhaustion or affection, but he didn't question it, he just wiped the tears away.

‘“You really kept me in suspense there,” he murmured, when finally they’d surfaced for air.

“Back at you, asshole,” Clarke laughed, and rested her head under his chin.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the bonus epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene a few years in the future :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through the long waits for updates! I really appreciate all the lovely comments <3

**Five Years Later**

Clarke was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard Bellamy’s key in the lock.

“Hey, we’ve only got twenty minutes before we have to leave for this thing!” she called from the bathroom. 

“I know,” he called back, “you set a reminder on my calendar, remember?”

“Good thing I did,” Clarke muttered, sliding a final bobby pin into her hair. It was her parent’s 30th anniversary and vow renewal party this weekend, and she knew Bellamy wouldn't intentionally be late, he just had the tendency to get caught up in his work. Not today, apparently. 

She found Bellamy in the kitchen, already dressed. She couldn't help her face breaking out into a grin. He always looked spectacular in a suit.

“You look great. Your mom’s gonna love that dress.”

“You look nice yourself. How’d you change so quickly?”

“I changed before I left Miller’s.”

“Smart, but unnecessary.” Clarke turned her back for a moment to get a glass of water. 

“I needed a little extra time. I wanted to show this to you, I found it pinned up in the student union.”

“They let PhD candidates in the student union?” Clarke teased, turning back and taking the flyer he offered her. 

_Paid Research Opportunity_

_Romantic Couples Study_

_You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:_

  * _Are in a committed, monogamous romantic relationship_
  * _Have been married for at least six months_
  * _Are currently living together_
  * _Are both over the age of 18_



Clarke laughed. “This looks familiar. Why are they advertising for married couples at the student union, though?” She glanced up from the piece of paper to see Bellamy’s eyebrows raised in amusement. “You didn't want to do this again, did you? We’re not married.”

“We’re not but…we could be.”

It finally hit Clarke, and she began to laugh and cry all at once, only pausing when Bellamy fished a small ring out of his pocket.

“I know we’ve talked about it a lot lately,” he pulled her close and wrapped an arm round her waist, “and I just didn't want to wait any longer.”

“That sounds good to me.” Clarke took his face in both her hands. “I love you, Bellamy Blake. Let’s get married.”

“Glad we’re still on the same page,” Bellamy whispered, as he planted a kiss on her palm. 

“Just one thing..." 

“What’s that?”

“No more paid research opportunities.”

Bellamy chuckled. “It’s a fake flyer, Clarke.”

“Just checking.”

He just laughed and kissed her nose. “I didn't know if you’d remember, honestly…”

“How could I forget the absolute disaster that brought us together?”

“Good point. I love you too, by the way…”

“I thought as much.” Clarke slipped the ring on her finger and admired it. “You did good!”

“How’s it feel?”

Clarke smiled up at him, eyes dancing. “Perfectly natural.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
